We Had A Nice Meeting
by TheEEPGirl
Summary: Don't you just hate it when authors don't fill in the space between the books? Well, here's the time between the 6th and 7th book of this crossover! Will, Horace, Alyss, Evanyln, and Halt visits Castle Macindaw, while the Harry Potter crew (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley) accidentally spends their summer there too! (A review for a chapter! Don't review twice!)
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! I'm back again, actually, I was back again long ago, but people kept on discouraging me by giving me the SILENT TREATMENT! Oh well, I have been readin Ranger's Apprentince, and I just finished the 6 book, but this shall be between the ending of the sixth book to the 7 one. It's quite long...**

* * *

Will sighed, as he supposely was sent out on a mission. Was. That was canceled now, since no harm was done, just a misunderstanding. He rested on a rocking chair, letting his guard down, but only for a few seconds.

He stood up and jabbed Horace on the nose with his elbow.

Horace cringed, and covering his nose with his hands, he asked, "What in the blazes do you think you're doing?!"

Will adjusted his cloak and looked out the window, "I should be asking you the same thing."

Horace cringed his nose as he threw his hands up in the air, "Can't a guy just sneak up on you for once?!"

"Guy? You were like an elephant trying to tiptoe back there!" Quietly, Will was chuckling to himself. After their seige at Macindaw's Castle, Will, not for the first time, learned of Horace's quietness. That is, if he had any.

Horace slumped his shoulders and sat on the couch, and without further ado, Will changed the subject, "Well, Horace, you have some explaining to do. How the hell did you get into my household?"

"That's all you care? You don't have the urge to know why I came here?" Horace looked Will in the eye, and he realized he was just pulling his leg. "Of course, I have to tell you anyway. Your door was unlocked, so I was able to-"

"You do very well know I'm joking, right?"

"Of course, of course, I was just trying to trigger your funny bone." From the glare he received from Will, he hurried on, "Darn blast you Will! We're having a family trip!

"And by family trip, who's going?"

"Well, you, me, Alyss, Evanyln, and of course, Halt! We must have somebody watching over us while we're having some fun!"

"May I ask why we're going?"

"Well, since Evanyln, Alyss, and I traveled all the way here just to see you, why not go somewhere too?"

Will was about to protest when a shadow emerged from his walls and he saw Halt standing before him. Will jumped, "Merlin's beard! I need to stop oiling my door hinges!" Just as he said that, Alyss and Evanlyn came through his door.

"Well, you can't deny it now, Will. We're all going. To Macindaw!" Horace slapped Will's back and inside, he felt shyness to be around Alyss.

* * *

Once they reached Macindaw, they were all covered in snowflakes. The snowflakes are dry, however, so they didn't have as much coolness beside the wind blowing on their face. Will saw Alyss shiver slightly, but from the wind or from the memories of being locked up in the tower, he did not know.

However, he did noticed Evanlyn's new attitude. She seems to sink back into the background, if not for her horse. _She seems like she's starting to be a ranger, _Will thought. It struck him odd, as he remembered her being quite eager.

Well, no thought for that now, since they were coming clear of the castle. Will could hear Halt tsked as he conjured the image of the battle from what Will told him.

It was lively now, though, with the battle apprentinces practicing in the court yard, some ladies rushing to do their duties, and he could see Orman through a window in the third floor.

They left their horses in the stable and Will heard Evanyln say, "If anything got worse than this, then I could see how lucky you were to surive." She was correct, as there were not that many people. Orman had declined some of the warriors in order to not weaken the Norgate.

Still, it was as busy as ever. One of the maids gave them their rooms, and when they all left to pack, Alyss stayed behind to talk with Will.

"Will! How lovely to see you!" She exclaimed, holding his hands in hers.

Will smiled and returned the enthusiasm, "You too, Alyss." The look in his eyes told Alyss that he didn't want to talk about the letter right now that he sent to her.

She was delightfully happy, but she was still confused of their relationship, so trying to not break it, she steered the conversation away from what she wanted to talk about, "Do you think Trobar is all well now?"

Will grunted, "He should be, I didn't give him the dog for nothing." Inside, Will sighed deeply, Alyss always understood him. Always.

"We should visit him then!" She grabbed Will's arm, but she found it all wet from his sweat. "Unless you want to go with Evanyln and Horace too."

Will slightly blushed, as Alyss madde the sitaution a bit less embarassing. He was sweating crazy, but not from riding on the horse, but because of the touch of her hand. It was so soft and smooth, and soon, he realized Alyss was waiting for an answer, he nodded, and Alyss walked away.

"Damn love," He whispered. He could slightly hear the same thing being said from Alyss, but he thought he was imagining it.

Halt peeled himself away from the shadows and grabbed Will's shoulder. "I think you have a little relationship going on?"

Will looked at him in surprise, as Halt always caught him off-guard. Will smiled, it was good to be having some time with his mentor. "Nothing better than you and Lady Pauline!"

Halt raised his eyebrows, "And how can you conclude that?"

"Face it Halt, you want somebody by your side and Lady Pauline might be the one."

"I chose loneliness, Will, I am a Ranger after all!" Inside, Halt chuckled to himself as they walked to the court yard and met up with Evanyln, Horace, and Alyss.

Will panicked, as he didn't wash up and prayed his sweat has evaporated. Evanyln smiled and waved at Will. "Now where's that healer you told me of?"

* * *

They walked into the forest and a black and white dog came barking at them. Once it met Will's eyes, it stopped. It whimpered softly and Will crouched down to pet it. Her heavy tail thumped on the ground multiple times and Horace laughed. Trobar came out, puzzled of two strangers.

"It's alright, Trobar, they're friends of mine," Horace called.

Trobar relaxed, and Will could still see some paleness and some trembling in his hands.

Will smiled as they continued on and into the clearing. Will saw Malcom coming out of the door of his house and yelling, "How nice to see you again! May I ask, who are they?"

Halt and Evanyln introduced themselves, although Halt didn't give that much enthusiasm as Evanyln did.

Will heard some clangs of pots and pans and a voice cursing, "Damn you, Ron!"

Malcom looked behind and called out, "Be careful Weasely! Those items are hard to get!" A puff of smoke came out, and another stream of cussing.

Will realized Malcom had more visitors today. Malcom paled and ran to the house. Halt raised his eyebrows and Evanyln asked, "Is there anybody else you know here?"

"No, I'm afraid not since I never heard of somebody called Ron." Will shrugged.

Evanyln made an 'o' with her lips, but nothing came out.

Seconds later, a figure wrapped in a cloak similar to Will's came out holding a long pointed stick. Another figure dressed in the same clothing but a different shade of color came out, running, to get the stick.

"Harry! There's mortals here!" The second figure said. From the tone of his voice, it was a male.

"Stupid clumsily pathetic boys-" A much higher pitched voice can be heard from inside the house.

The first figure that came out turned to look at them, and shrugged, "If Malcom let them in, they have to be special in a way."

"How do you know they didn't barged in without permission?" Again, the second figure tried to grab the stick, but the first figure pointed it at the group.

"Tell us who you are, or you will not have pleasant looks as you grow," the first figure said.

Horace stepped forward to say something, but Halt quickly shoved him back.

The first figure took the movement as a threat, and a beam came from the stick. Another beam caught it and the second figure huddled close to the ground. Another person wearing the same thing came out and also had a stick, but it was facing the direction of the beam.

"Would you give them some manners?" this one was a girl, "These are Malcom's friends, and we shall introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasely!" the second figure squeaked.

"Harry Potter." The figure stared at them to recieve an expression. He received none.

"Will treaty."

"Horace Altman."

"Evanyln."

"Alyss Treaty."

"And Halt."

Malcom chose to come out at that moment, hearing what had happened. He said, "Well, you chose a bad day to come visit. My friends found them lurking in the forest injured and I had to heal them. Although, it's nice to see you, Will, and Horace again. And I do believe you are Alyss?"

Alyss nodded, she was fond of this man, as his tricks were well played. Malcom sensed the stiffness in the air, and he clapped his hands, "Well, lets have a feast!"

* * *

They were camped around a small fire, as it was dawn and the snow had just stopped. They had a delicious stew with soft bread and a tender fish to eat with. Of course, there were coffee brewing as they all sat in a circle.

It was silent for a few minutes, but Horace decided to start a conversations. "How did you get a beam to come out of your wand, Mr. Potter?"

Harry, only facing this question a few times, replied, "Call me Harry. Well, it was magic."

Horace laughed, "We have proved before that magic does not exist!"

Malcom paled, and before Hermione could stop him, he extinguished the fire with the tip of his wand. "And how would you explain that?"

"Well, a breeze could have come by, or there was a string dumping a pail of water."

Will looked over the fire, but there was no sign of a latch, wire, or bucket. Well, maybe it was on buried in the ash.

Harry tsked, and he said, "Lumos." A globe of light appeared on his wand.

It became quiet as Harry did another set of magic. Alyss leaned into Will's ear and whispered, "I can't solve the illusion, it must be real."

Horace, after having enough of this, said, "So it is sorcery? So you are a sorcerer?"

Ron laughed out loud, "Sorcerer?! What type of word is that?"

Will stepped up, "I had to investigate a sorcerer up north here, and it turns out to be a fraud." He cleaned his bowl, and settled in for a cup of coffee, barely warm since it wasn't heated much. Harry, noticing how he could hold the cup, lit up the fire again.

Will brought his cup down as Ron started to laugh again.

"Oh for pete's sake! Ron, controll yourself!" Hermione yelled. Ron did, somewhat, settled down, but not so much that Hermione had to point her wand at him. He calmed down, his face matching his hair color.

Evanlyn, after enjoying the scene, had to stop this, "I have to say, you are no sorcerer. You are simply a magician. Sorcerer is too strong of a word."

"Of course, I never get anything good of my deed." Harry said.

Ron calmed down, "You see, Harry is the boy who lived and-"

"The boy who lived? What's so special about that? I almost died multiple times!" Horace said. "And this is Princess Cassandra! You should be kneeling by her feet!"

Halt glared at him, there was no secret that wasn't exposed. He couldn't help asking, "Are you a Ranger?"

"Ah! And Halt and Will are Rangers too! So they are very important!" Horace said. He looked at Alyss, "And we have a Courier, and you have a knight!"

They gained blank expressions from the fellows, and an angry expression from the red-haired guy, "I shall have nobody make fun of him! Harry Potter is the one who surived from Voldemort's wrath!"

Alyss looked up confused, "Moldeymart? He doesn't sound so scary."

Harry gave out a sigh and Malcom joined the coversation, "Well, there's no doubt that we had a nice meeting!"

Will took his cup of coffee, a bit warmer this time, and started to drink. It wasn't soon until big, fat snowflakes began to rest on his head.

Soon, they departed and left the forest, the magicians still there to greet them tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, there was no point in this story, but I just had this amazing idea of Horace saying sorcerer and it evolved into this. Weird, huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't darn get it!" Horace said, one afternoon.

Will looked at him quizzically. His big friend was probably fuming now, considering the tone of his voice.

Will swiveled his seat to look at him, "May I ask what you don't get?"

Horace paid no heed to him, and sat on his bed, his hands on his knees and covering his face. They were at an Inn, and to save money, Halt, Horace, and Will shared a room together while Evanlyn was sharing a room with Alyss.

Horace muttered to himself, "I shall get back at that red haired guy for insulting me. But there's the problem with that magic guy!" Horace yelled in frustration and slammed his fist on the bed.

"Careful! Another hit like that and you'll be sleeping on the floor!" Will said. Knowing what was bugging Horace, Will didn't need to listen any further. Inside, he as actually pondering on the three magicians, and since Rangers were known to use dark magic, Will thought that they were some sort of Rangers in another country.

Horace suddenly sat straight up, causing him to groan as he bonged into Will's upper bunk bed. "Damn, I sure wish I could get back at that Ron guy."

"It's just a silly little laugh, Horace. I'm sure he meant no harm." Will replied.

At that moment, Halt decided to slip into view. He had returned a few minutes ago with news, but couldn't help overhearing their conversations, "But I'm sure you did the bed some harm."

Horace flipped back, "How the hell did you get here?!"

"Oh, simple. The door."

"Halt! Why are you back so sudden?" Will asked, "I thought you were out with Malcom."

"Indeed I was, but Malcom wants me to tell you that he wants to have a lunch with us as a sorry note for yesterday."

"What does he mean by yesterday? Yesterday was quite fun!"

"AHA!" Horace bellowed, "I know how to get back at him!"

"Good for you." Halt simply said.

"Horace, is it really necessary? Just one little laugh and-"

"No no! It's a really good plan! I just need you two to help me!"

Will threw his hands in the air and sighed, "Proceed on."

"Since you could move without being seen, I need you two to scare him!"

"And what makes you think I'll do it?" Halt asked. Horace is a bright one, but sometimes, his brightness gets in a way of his thinking. Like right now. Halt gave him a glare as he continued on.

"Well, I just thought that two is better than one and..." Horace left the thought hanging. Somehow, he knew they weren't going to comply.

"Horace, you're my most trusted friend, my partner, my brother!" Will glanced at Horace to make sure he fell for the trick, "but _you _need to get revenge on him, not me. I will, however, give you tips on how to sneak up on him."

Horace, who had his dignity up while Will praised him, was now crushed as he heard Will couldn't help him. When he heard the last sentence though, his spirits rose again and he was satisfied.

"Sure!" He shook Will's hand and gave a great shake. Will stuttered under the power, but Horace was too happy to notice.

* * *

Horace stood behind the tree and observed the red haired guy. Since the forest was so thick, he doubted he could be seen. Plus, Will had lent him his cloak, and now Horace was extra sure that he was almost invisible. Except for the fact that he couldn't help twitching once in a while.

"God damn it. How does Will stand still for so long?" He whispered to himself.

Ron was practicing his magic on transforming a mushroom to flowers, and Horace knew that if he went too soon, he will be zapped.

Finally, Horace couldn't take it anymore, and he quietly crept out of the tree's protection. He neared Ron's back, where Ron was sitting on a log, and widened his arms. He wanted to give him a great shake, something he can't forget, when...

"Bloody hell! Furnunculus!"

And Horace fell down, grabbing his hand, which was boiling and made him almost faint from the sight of it.

* * *

Will, who had been observing Horace the whole time, ran out to help his friend. "Help!" He yelled.

Malcom came running out, and when he saw the situation, called to Trobar to transport Horace into the house. Will turned to glare at Ron, and instinctively nocked an arrow onto his bow. He had just sent it flying when Hermione came out, hearing the shouts, and zapped at the arrow a second before it almost landed.

Ron, scared of what's going to happen next, ran into the forest where Hermione realized what happened. She ran to Horace and began giving a series of instructions.

"No Malcom! You are not suppose to touch it!" She said, her voice a little raised.

"But how are you suppose to insert medicine to heal this?" Will heard him ask back.

"By magic! Come on! Give-me-my-Malcom!"

"I will have no magic in here, Miss Granger! Now let go like a good girl!"

Will felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to find Tug there. He patted his head once, and then thought of giving him an apple. He decided against the idea, as Tug had done nothing good for the fact, giving him an apple will only spoil him further.

_I have always heard people say, "An apple a day keeps the veterinarians away."_

"Only you say that and you had your apple this morning!" Will replied.

_Doesn't mean anything. I had to keep up with the cold while you get a warm bed and all._

"You are trained for that."

Tug just flicked his mane and Will was reminded of a horse rolling his eyes. He softly neighed, and saw 2 girls and a boy coming through. They sat on one of the log tables, and Will realized it was Alyss and Evanlyn. With the guy called Harry Potter.

Will clenched his fist as the guy wrapped his arm around the girls. He felt a pang of jealousy inside his chest, but he shook his head. Tug nudged him on the shoulder again with a look close to a mock.

_You know you're jealous._

"I am not, I'm just glad Alyss is having fun." Will said. Evanlyn turned her head to the sound and beckoned Will over. He reluctantly walked over and sat across them. When he arrived, however, Alyss didn't let him know any recognition. She was distracted by Harry telling her a story.

"-and my godfather never came back! He went into the curtain and never came back!" He heard Harry say. His head was now covered by his hands and the table, while Alyss patted his back. He caught her eye, but only for a second. She continued patting him, and soothing him with words that made the jealousy grow even more.

* * *

"It's all right. I'm here, your friends are here. We'll support you." She cooed. Harry looked up, and was surprised to see such gentle eyes and a beautiful face. He was suddenly aware of how stupid he looked.

"That's right, we're here." The other one said, but he heard none of it. His eyes, ears, and maybe his heart was only for the lady before him. He remembered how he was practicing riding on his broomstick, when Evanyln came to watch. He showed her a few tricks, and finally bumped into a tree. Alyss came running out, and how she touched him felt so good! He thanked her, and somehow, he ended up talking about his past.

_She's that mesmerizing, _he thought. If only he could kiss her, then he would decide if Ginny's kiss was better, or her's. He suddenly realized that they were waiting for an answer, so he said in a deep voice, "Thanks, you would not believe how happy that makes me."

The girl named Alyss tilted her head a bit, probably because of his British accent. _Her voice is also soothing, _he thought. But what about her lips? He couldn't handle it anymore, and tried to kiss her. The girl had only realize the boy sitting in front of them, and turned her head, making him kiss her on the cheek. He felt a slight pain on his hand.

The girl turned to face him, and smiled. Her eyes though, were cold. "I hope that was only for a thank you. Any more serious then you are dead."

He felt a confusion, and finally noticed hot blood trickling down his hand. _It's like they were slightly sliced, _he thought. When he looked up, however, he couldn't help but feel like the fellow in front of him was slightly grinning. It was then he felt the pain.

* * *

Will put back the saxe knife in his scabbard. When Harry kissed Alyss, he couldn't help but stab his hand. He almost controlled it. Almost. Instead, the saxe knife sliced a bit of his skin off. Will saw him repair it with his wand.

_Damn it._

Will had to get Alyss away before he tried another move. Besides, who can't fall in love with her?

He cleared his throat, "Alyss, would you like to have lunch with me?"

Alyss looked at him, and he saw a playful tease in her eyes. "Of course. Harry, Evanlyn, would you like to accompany us?"

She received a shake of their heads, and they rose. Alyss followed Will into a far edge of the clearing, only to realize he didn't have lunch.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my lunch at the castle and-"

"and you just wanted me to get away from Harry." Alyss finished for him.

He felt his ears get a bit warmer, "Partially right. I really do want to have lunch with you."

"Then you are glad I'm your girlfriend and I have lunch." She brought out a picnic basket from behind her back. "I was going to share this with Evanlyn, but you'll do."

While they were eating, Will couldn't help ask, "Did you like the kiss?"

She tilted her head.

He tried again, "D-do you like Harry kissing you?"

"Of course I did! His lips are so soft! And-" She looked at Will and saw his brow was furrowed. "If only I could have the kiss of my boyfriend then I would be able to decide."

"Do you think Harry kisses you better or I do?" Will spat out.

"Well, it depends. I never had a kiss from you."

"Y-yes you did!"

"Hmm? When did I?"

"Um...Right now!" He leaned in to kiss her, and was surprised she responded enthusiastically. They sat there, and the weight of Will's body made them fall, and Will was on top of her. It was then at that minute where Ron had come out, disturbing their kiss.

Ron was flung onto the ground, giving a yell. Halt, who had been spying on Will and Alyss, came out and was startled to see a red haired guy on the floor. His surprise turned into anger as he saw Abelard coming out.

"So you tried to ride on him," Halt said, making his question into a statement.

"Something's wrong with your horse! How are you suppose to ride on it without it bucking you off 10 meters?" Ron complained, picking himself up and dusting him.

"Only a fool would ride on a Ranger's horse," Halt said, simply. Inside, he was fuming that Ron would try to steal his horse, but he concealed it.

"Oh no," Will said, already up and about. He whispered to Ron, "He's really angry right now, but when he hides it, that is more scarier."

"I'll show you how to ride this horse. All it takes is a little _practice."_

"So that means I'm riding that thing _again?! _That is a monster!"

Will chuckled inside for a bit, knowing that you needed a code, and practice meant that you have to do it over and over again, until it's perfect. _Good luck, _he thought.

For a few hours, Halt and Ron were somewhere in the forest, and Will could hear plenty of yells, but after 4 hours, he heard the biggest one yet. Ron came running out and Halt followed behind, snails and slugs coming out of his mouth. Alyss and Will were spending their time together, on one of the log benches, playing with Shadow, and Will's face darkened as Ron came out to disrupt them again. He jumped up when he saw Halt though, and gave a yell of help. Malcom heard the shout, and Hermione did too.

After dealing with Horace and Malcom realizing that Hermione was the one who could fix it, he let her do some magic. Outside his house.

"Gorlin's teeth, it's like being on a boat again." Halt said, after spitting out a slug.

* * *

**Well, I hope that isn't too bad. After all, I'm now choosing a word and making a story from it. The story's word of today was "slug." Anyway, thank you**

**3Alaska3**

**for reviewing! You make this story worth it! **

**Remember, if you review, then you get another chapter in a month or two. You also get recognized in the bottom of the new chapter! Yay, but I won't write another chapter if you reviewed twice. Well, EEP!**


End file.
